marvel_moviesfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Doomlurker
Please leave messages below this point Generations of the Brotherhood Sorry I didn't realise I was doing the formatting wrong. I'm quite new here so I'm not sure how to do it properly, could you tell me what I was doing wrong? Thanks. (/sorry for the back and forth changing) Barneytisch (talk) 11:20, May 28, 2013 (UTC) Characters on the Home Page I think the characters on the homepage should from The Amazing Spider-Man to Iron Man 3. Zrksyd (talk) 00:10, April 14, 2013 (UTC) Question About Natasha Romanoff Page Hello there....I'm new to the wiki, so please excuse my question because it is probably stupid. I keep trying to make a revision to the Natasha Romanoff page having to do with the Latin translation (it seems from the sentence there that what Black Widow says in Latin ((fallaces sunt rerum species-the appearence of things are deceptive)) actually means "you can either leave or I can have you collected," but in truth the two phrases have different meanings, the latin one responding directly to Tony's inquiry on who she really was. You keep undoing my edits, and I jsut wanted to know why. No hard feelings, just kinda puzzled. Thanks! 18over9000 (talk) 23:13, February 16, 2013 (UTC) 18over9000 Feb 16, 2013 Dirty Laundry Hi there! I was wondering...should we add a page about Dirty Laundry, Tom Jane's Punisher short? LazyJustice 08.53, 17 July 2012 (UTC) Personally, I'd put him under the same character section. Jane wanted to extend the life of his incarnation of the character, by a means or the other, so I think it's fair to put it there... Let me know. LazyJustice 15.58, 17 July 2012 (UTC) RE: Galleries Hi Doomlurker. User:Bchwood asked me to take a look at the issue you mentioned. I looked at the example page you linked and saw what you described (stretched images). Because you said that editing and saving a gallery (without making any changes) fixed it, I suspected that the glitch could be fixed by just purging browser cache. So I tried that, and it worked. All the gallery images are displaying correctly for me now. To purge your browser cache try pressing Ctrl+F5 on any page. If that doesn't work, you can add ?action=purge to the end of the page's URL and press enter. Once you've successfully purged the cache once, all galleries should look right again. JoePlay http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb33036/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (talk) 16:27, July 19, 2012 (UTC) HI Adam, Thats a question for Community, you can contact them at Special:Contact. Cheers, Peter 00:38, July 23, 2012 (UTC) PMKLLC (talk) 22:35, July 28, 2012 (UTC) Miles Elliot as Billy Connors will appear on the DVD release of The Amazing SpidermanPMKLLC (talk) 22:35, July 28, 2012 (UTC) PMKLLC (talk) 22:35, July 28, 2012 (UTC)PMKLLCPMKLLC (talk) 22:35, July 28, 2012 (UTC) hi. thank you for redoing the trivia i wrote on the amazing spiderman. i am deeply sorry for making such a big deal about it. i did like how even though you deleted it, you ended up editing it, so that it made more sense. thank you for being understanding. Draven428 (talk) 20:18, August 2, 2012 (UTC)Draven428 Tariqfresh hi it's me how do you add your own pages and orginize your profile? i didnt know he was new !!! :I New Video Hi! Just letting you know that I placed a new video as the featured media. The content is similar (same movie, etc) but it's slightly different, and Wikia owns all the rights to this one, so it's preferable from that standpoint. Hope that's cool with you. Happy editing! LexiLexi (talk) 17:18, August 9, 2012 (UTC) dude why like are u so mean dude, chill Avengers 2 Should it get its own page now? It has an official release date and writer and director. If its still too soon I understand. I mostly just asked you because Im not very skilled at page creation and layout Tnt ntc (talk) 04:38, August 17, 2012 (UTC) Strike Out? I found this on the page for Natasha Romanoff... ''Iron Man 2: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.Edit ''To be added What is going on? Iron Man II already came out... so, what is this? Can I help?Aryn Tarra (talk) 18:43, August 30, 2012 (UTC) Okay, I get it. I didn't know there was a comic book. Thanks for your help! Aryn Tarra (talk) 18:48, August 30, 2012 (UTC) Edits Hi. I edited three pages and you unedited them. I have a screencap of James Falsworth "deceased" file from the deleted scenes, so... can I send to you. Or should I add that to his gallery so you can see that they do give fate following Captain America! Lilgirlost (talk) 15:02, September 7, 2012 (UTC) Stark's Birthday? Random question is... random. But I've seen a couple of dates floating around as to when Stark was born, and I was wondering where the May 10, 1971 came from (The Avengers list it as May 29, 1970). Thanks! Lilgirlost (talk) 17:59, September 7, 2012 (UTC) Where did you find Tony's birthday? The one i found is on www.tiki-toki.comCale2.0 (talk) 15:02, September 12, 2012 (UTC) Thanks! Thanks for reply. I'm just going to go change a few facts. Cheers. Lilgirlost (talk) 20:26, September 7, 2012 (UTC) Thank you Cale2.0 (talk) 15:09, September 12, 2012 (UTC) Need help Hello. We haven't spoken sence I first came here, but I need your help. The whole table thing you made on your profile, how can I do that? I would like to know. [[User:Mr.Santana Lopez|'Rigby']] [[User talk:Mr.Santana Lopez|'Aww man! This sucks.']] 15:58, September 12, 2012 (UTC) I should of been more clear. The thing you have with all your favorite characters in images and links to their pages. [[User:Mr.Santana Lopez|'Rigby']] [[User talk:Mr.Santana Lopez|'Aww man! This sucks.']] 16:07, September 12, 2012 (UTC) Thanks Thank you for responding. I think your very good at your job. You kinda remind me of someone. I wonder who? Oh well, thanks. [[User:Mr.Santana Lopez|'Rigby']] [[User talk:Mr.Santana Lopez|'Aww man! This sucks.']] 16:13, September 12, 2012 (UTC) Don't worry I'm just making the table, then when I'm done, I change the images. Time saving so to speak. [[User:Mr.Santana Lopez|'Rigby']] [[User talk:Mr.Santana Lopez|'Aww man! This sucks.']] 16:54, September 12, 2012 (UTC) Hi This is coming to south florida to film and I would love to be invovled either as SI or PA or featured extra. Also would like to have a nightclub get involved to help with $. let me know please. Dan Update to related videos module Hi, I just posted this blog post about the related videos module. I wanted to make sure you saw it. Let me know there if you have any questions. Happy editing, --Sarah (help forum | blog) 00:02, September 20, 2012 (UTC) enter the chat enter in chat Avengers Blu-Ray Hey, just wanted to give you a head's up that I am going to be putting a video review of The Avengers Blu-Ray on the Home Video page and a Capt. America video is going up too! Gcheung28 (talk) 17:14, September 27, 2012 (UTC) lg16spears hey, whats the deal with lg16spears? i asked her a simple question and she just ignored me. i was looking at her talk page and i saw that you had this same problem. she keeps editing in things that are no where near confirmed and its pretty annoying. Amazing Spider-Man 2 rumors I can understand if you thought I was making it up, but I have proof. http://www.comicvine.com/news/mary-jane-confirmed-for-the-amazing-spider-man-2/145403/ NarutoRevival (talk) 19:52, October 19, 2012 (UTC)NarutoRevival Adding the Iron Man 3 trailer on the main page Hey, we thought it would be a good idea if we added the Iron Man 3 trailer to the main page and, while we're at it, switching the video on the film page from youtube to a Wikia video. The quality and speed is slightly better and there's no chance of it getting deleted since it comes from an official source. I'm going to go ahead and switch the video on the film page, but let me know if there are any problems with switching them out on the main page. Thank you! Manny 22:02, October 24, 2012 (UTC) enter in chat enter the chat CHAT Why? Why are you reverting all my edits? Is there something you have against me or is this another one of those narrow-minded wikis like Wookieepedia, Super Mario Wiki, and wikipedia itself? (not trying to sound disrespectful) You could have at least kept the bit about Riptide/Janos Quested's reaction to Banshee and just deleted the one about his unknown fate. Ghostkaiba297 (talk) 01:19, November 2, 2012 (UTC) Thank you for your welcome. Varese (talk) 07:42, November 4, 2012 (UTC) Videos Hello Doomlurker, To highlight all the great content on the Marvel Movies Wiki, we wanted to see if you were interested in exclusive video content from Wikia’s Video Library. We would be doing the bulk of the work by finding relevant great videos and embedding them on the wiki. To draw attention to the high-quality videos Wikia currently has, we wanted to ask if we could update a part of the Community Messages, and create a rotating gallery of videos where your current “Featured Media” section lives. It wouldn’t take any additional space on the mainpage, and an example can be seen here: http://ninokuni.wikia.com/wiki/Ni_No_Kuni_Wiki Let us know if you have any questions or concerns about the suggestions! ' PORTERFIELD ' 21:59, November 16, 2012 (UTC) BACK AGAIN hey, im back from the dead..... so what have i missed Pieguy721 (talk) 04:52, December 21, 2012 (UTC) Harry Osborn and Mary Jane Watson articles I created Harry Osborn and Mary Jane Watson articles for The Amazing Spider-Man 2. What happened to them? Did you delete them? If so, then what was the problem with it? The "Maxwell Dillon" article wasn't accurate so you deleted it, I get why that was deleted but...why would you delete the Harry and Mary Jane articles? I thought they were accurate. Elcidman 20:50, December 27, 2012 (UTC) Is there something wrong? I have edited The Amazing Spider-Man by adding music section but you reverted all my edits. Could you explain why you reverted my edits? Cheers Hector508 (talk) 01:10, January 15, 2013 (UTC) may i ask why you are taking down my stuff ?BlackNightmare10 (talk) 20:12, January 17, 2013 (UTC) Wikia Alliances Hey Adam, I wanted to let you know about Wikia's Alliances program. It's a fun new initiative that lets wikis choose to be part of three alliances: SciFi Galaxy, Heroes United, and Fantasy Fellowship. The details can be found here and you can sign up here! We would love it if Marvel Movies Wiki and DC Movies Wiki would participate! Kate 18:57, January 31, 2013 (UTC) Rhino Isn't Alex O'Hirn an alias of Aleksei Sytsevich anyway in the mainstream Marvel universe? I thought it was. - Redranger241 (talk) 17:02, February 9, 2013 (UTC) Oh ok, thanks for clearing that up. Redranger241 (talk) 17:19, February 9, 2013 (UTC) Hey Doomlurker, Do you mind please to stop changing the alias on Loki's page. Because Laufeyson is his real name(Last Name) , not an alias. Loki Odinson and The God of Mischief is an alias. So please don't change it again, Because the more you change it, The more i change it. So please don't change it. Thanks, Bruce Potter Marvel Movies / Wikia Contact Hi! I help create cool content for Wikia's entertainment communities, and I'd like to talk with you about an upcoming Marvel Movies-related project we're working on. Would you mind emailing me at brian@wikia-inc.com as soon as you can? Thanks! Brian 18:15, March 25, 2013 (UTC) Doomlurker. I must speak with you regarding the wasp page. I was reaonably convinced that Wasp was appearing in Iron Man 3. There was enough rumors, and even a few words from the producers that could have supported this dicsion to add iron man 3 to that page. Unfortuanatly, I was anaware that you had reverted my edit's and I thought the computer had made a mistake, so I mistakenly started an edit war with you. I was unaware of most of the wiki guidlines, and still you blocked me. There are a few wikipeadia pages outlineing guidlines that you yourself broke. "Don't bite the newbeis" I know I am not new to the wiki. But recently started editing. "The 3 revert rule." I was unaware of this rule and unkowingly broke it, but on the guidline page it clearly states that after the second revert, cooly and calmly send a message to the user explaining the issue. By breaing these guidlines you also broke another guidline. "Assume good faith". I apologise for any misinformation, but I was not intentionally being a troll. I apologise if this seems rude, and I am fully aware that sending a rude message to an admin could get me banned, but I needed to point to you that both of us are at fault. I failed to so enough reserch with reliable sources, and you jump to cunclusions about my intention. I apologise for my mistakes, and I forgive you for yours. Thank you for listening to my concern's, and I hope we can resolve this on civil terms MADmag94 (talk) 03:25, March 31, 2013 (UTC) Exelent. Okay. so I also jumep to some conclusions on this one. I am glad that we got that worked out. MADmag94 (talk) 21:34, March 31, 2013 (UTC) Hey Doomlurker. I just want to let you know that I am going to make pages for the more obscure iron man 3 armors, like the Silver Centurion, Heartbreaker, Shotgun, etc, etc. I was just wanting to let you know. true, your right. MADmag94 (talk) 23:54, March 31, 2013 (UTC) I was chekeing the blocked ip's for no reason, and now I know what you ment when you said you deal with alot of vandals, especially that cm punk guy. what is his problem. MADmag94 (talk) 21:58, April 1, 2013 (UTC) Hey. I was just thinking mabey we should make a page for electro. Or is it too early. sorry, I forgot to sign MADmag94 (talk) 22:07, April 1, 2013 (UTC) Question about universes hey doomlurker, why do we need all of the different universes. Why does the marvel cinematic universe have to be Earth-1999999 or something like that, and x-men something different. Can't we just lump all of the newer films together to make one big marvel cinematic universe. Universes oh okay. Exclusive Clip Hello! Would it be alright if I put an Iron Man: Rise of the Technovore video where the featured media is on the main page? It is an exclusive clip from the animated movie that Wikia just got! Let me know, thanks! Grace 18:10, April 3, 2013 (UTC) Hey doomluker. I am going to make a page for the mark 42 iron man armor, and was wondering how you make it in the format of the other iron man armor pages. Thatnks MADmag94 (talk) 14:46, April 4, 2013 (UTC) Iron Man Expert Showcase Hey, Doomlurker! We have a great video of some experts (users on Wikia) talking about Iron Man and I was wondering if I could switch out the featured video on your main page with this one? If you want to know more about the video, you can watch it here. Let me know if you're ok with me switching out the main page video, thanks! Grace 17:28, April 17, 2013 (UTC) Hello! I'm new to this wiki. Can you tell me why you undoed my edits? If Mark Marino keeps messing with the Aldrich Killian page and the Trevor Sennedy page, you can block him Larry1996 (talk) 17:17, April 28, 2013 (UTC) Killian's Real Alias in Iron Man 3 Killian may have called himself the Mandarin BUT he is not the offical Mandarin we know from the comics because Shane BLack purposely SCREWED up the character's role just to be a total A-hole not having to care or listen to what us fans want to expect. Sure Killian is the real Mandarin but ONLY for all the operations he aused. His real supervillain alias in the movie surely isn't firepower, It is FIREBRAND! Didn't you look it up in the dictionary? Or are you trying to upset alot of people by making The Mandarin some COUNTERFIT that doesn't have rings? Taggart Was spelt like that in the movie? I don't think I noticed. Redranger241 (talk) 19:33, April 30, 2013 (UTC) iron man 3 The Iron man movie hanst come out yet so why is there a summery Hello. :) Do you think Box-office number is needed to any Marvel movie's pages ? I'd like to see them in the templates. I'm Batman! :3 nobody eats my cookies! 18:47, May 6, 2013 (UTC) Added a bunch of new stuff but it was all deleted by you. What a waste of my time that was...at least you should've corrected the format or whatever issues there were with my edits. Anyway, the website DailySuperHero.com has a bunch of cool stuff that needs to be added to this website and I did it but I'm not doing it again. hi you stay the fuck away from my page (iron man 3 prelude) is all mine. you don't touch my stuff or i will ruin yours. My Wikia App Hello. My name is Nic and I'm from the Community Development Team. As you may or may not have heard, we recently released an application called My Wikia. We are hoping to bring this app to the attention of more people and for this reason could use some cooperation with this Wiki. We are hoping that you will allow us to display this Template in the upper-right hand column on your wiki. If you are fine with us displaying this, please let me know. Thanks. - Wagnike2 (talk) 13:24, May 13, 2013 (UTC) Hi. Hello there. I'm new here. Just curious, who is the founder of this wiki? Is he/she still around? :) Mixedfiction112 (talk) 11:08, May 21, 2013 (UTC) Hey, Doomlurker I was just thinking, sinse it's been all but confirmed that there going to appear, I think we should delete the thing on the quicksilverpage that says he will never be in an avengers movie, because according to Whedon he really wants them in Avengers 2 MADmag94 (talk) 14:10, May 22, 2013 (UTC) Hey Doomlurker. I just wanted to know if there was a reason why you keep delating my edit on the Trevor salltery page. I think the image that i placed fits perfectly,and tells alot about his charecter. Do you feel diffrent? If so,please let me know,and i'll stop trying to post it. Ah i see. Sorry about that. Thanks for letting me know. Aldrich Killian's connection with Ten Rings Hi Doomlurker, I just want to check, but why did you remove the edits I made on the Ten Rings and Killian's page? Drew Pearce had actually tweeted about those information and that was apparently meant to be the idea, in which despite not really being connected as an organization, they brought together Killian and the Ten Rings more as a thematic reference to the Mandarin, than Killian being literally the leader of the Ten Rings. If you have a source disproving Drew Pearce's claims I'm more than happy to read it though. DementedP (talk) 04:05, June 7, 2013 (UTC) Re:Thor Images Sorry about that! Feel free to delete the ones I uploaded then :) Grace 22:31, June 11, 2013 (UTC) Affiliating this wiki with other wikis Would you like to affiliate this wiki with the following wikis: *Marvel Comics Database Wiki *Marvel Movies Wiki *Iron Man Wiki *Hulk Wiki *Disney Wiki *Thor Wiki *Fantastic Four Movies Wiki *FANTASTIC 4 Wiki Lightening McQueen (talk) 18:07, June 27, 2013 (UTC) Hello Doom lurker, Why did you delete the mutaions page. I don't understand why you did. Ovid hawkins 1 (talk) 04:07, July 8, 2013 (UTC) Ovid hawkins 1